Hollow
by MadamPoptart
Summary: Derek walks in on Lydia and Stiles kissing in an AU where the sacrifices weren't happening and they just kissed. The Alphas weren't there and Erica and Boyd are still alive. Might write more than one chapter depends on how you like it otherwise this is it. Paring- Sterek and a bit of Scisaac. I made an edit of this and it turned into a fanfiction so that' why I have the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is where Derek walks in on Lydia and Stiles kissing in an AU where the sacrifices weren't happening and they just kissed. The Alphas weren't there and Erica and Boyd are still alive.

Derek had fallen in love with Stiles without intending to but he never wanted to have to feel the pain of losing Stiles because of himself. Derek was heading to the locker room to grab Isaac's lacrosse bag when he opened the door he found Stiles lip locking with Lydia.

Pain hit him in the chest but he stood his ground, Derek then put up his emotionless mask. He walked in and grabbed Isaac's bag before heading out.

"Derek?!" Stiles exclaimed failing about and out of Lydia's reach. Derek looked the teen in the eye, Derek may be able to hide his emotions on his face but his eyes gave everything away. He then spun on his heels out the door leaving the two teenagers.

"Thanks for getting my bag" Isaac said from the passenger seat, Isaac had fallen down the stairs and broke his foot but it would have been weird if he healed since it was in front of half the student body.

"Yeah" Derek mumbled speeding out of the parking lot and Isaac quickly put on his seatbelt

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked and Derek shook his head

"Nothing" He muttered speeding towards the rebuilt Hale House. Isaac didn't push and the rode silently towards the house, Isaac trying to figure out what made Derek like this. They go to the house and Derek got out helping him out and they went inside.

(Later that night when Peter and Derek were alone)

"You love him" Peter stated walking in with coffee, Derek said nothing just staring at his uncle "I know what happened"

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, walking towards his nephew

"Besides the agonizing pain?" Derek asked sarcastically with an edge of pain in his voice

"It hurts the worst with mates" Peter stated "You can't help but fall in love but you get hurt anyways"

"What do you want?" Derek asked pain in his eyes and a frown on his face.

"Nothing" Peter replied "I just want my only nephew to be happy" Derek snorted at that comment and rolled his eyes

"I can take it away you know" Peter said looking at Derek's young face filled with sorrow and regret. "Your mother taught me" Derek looked straight forward and not at his uncle.

"There is always a catch" Derek mumbled and Peter shook his head

"No, it just cuts your emotions for him, but hey I'm not saying this could work" Peter mentioned, Derek looked him in the eye "It will help protect him and your pack"

"Do it"

"Are you sure? Its very painful"

"It's better than this" Derek muttered and he sat in a chair while Peter readied his claws. Peter placed his claws over his nephew neck and Isaac walked downstairs to see but stopped and hide to watch. He texted Scott

'Peter is doing something to Derek! Come quick!' Isaac texted Scott before watching the scene unfold.

Derek inhaled and exhaled "Just do it" Derek ordered and Peter dug his nails into the back of his nephew's neck earning a muffled screams of pain from Derek. His face was twisted in pain and he was gripping the chair so hard it broke under his hold.

"Derek!" Isaac shouted running towards his Alpha but Peter held up a hand his eyes glowing blue. Peter twisted his nails and then everything stopped. Derek went limp but he was breathing heavily, he looked up at them with cold red eyes. The eyes that once held pain and emotion were now hollow red orbs.

"Derek?" Isaac asked timidly and Derek looked at him

"Yeah" Derek answered but his voice wasn't the same it was emotionless, it was….

_Hallow _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feedback! Please review your thoughts! ..**

**Let the show go on…..**

Scott received the text from Isaac, his eyes widened before jumping on his bike and racing over towards the Hale house. Before he texted Stiles to meet them there, when he got there he didn't hear screams or anything. He jumped off his bike and ran into the house only to find Derek reading and Isaac looking at Derek with concern/freaked out.

"What happened?" Scott exclaimed looking at Isaac, Isaac got up quickly and pulled Scott up the stairs with him. Soon as they were safely into Isaacs room Isaac spilled what had happened from Derek taking him home to now.

"So Peter made him emotionless?" Scott asked cocking his head to the side in confusion and Isaac nodded.

"It has something to do with what happened when he picked up my lacrosse bag" Isaac whispered, Scott scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember anything happening in there" Scott pondered what could have possibly been. " Maybe Peter will tell us"

"Probly not" Isaac sighed rubbing his head "Its just when I looked Derek in the eyes, he looked so…. So .. Hollow" Isaac put his head in his hands "this is all my fault, I should have stopped Peter but instead I just sat back and watched"

"Hey it wasn't your fault Isaac" Scott soothed pulling Isaac into his arms and rubbed his back. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott taking in the comfort. Isaac and Scott stopped and looked each other in the eye each leaning closer when the door flung open and a flailing hyperactive teenager on lots of Adderall came in out of breathe. He looked flushed but stopped mid breath to look at them

"Is this the emergency? Cause, if so ERICA OWNS ME 20$" Stiles shouted behind him where the shewolf emerged looking a bit alarmed and behind her Boyd.

"Dammnit Stiles" Erica groaned putting 20$ in his hand. Stiles grinned then turned back to Scott. Both teens were blushing furiously.

"Hey what's wrong with sourwolf?" Stiles asked "He didn't even yell at me for slamming the door or threaten me or even say anything or even look at me or even look at anyway of us, really he just kept reading his book and sipping coffee" Stiles rambled

"That what Derek always does" Scott shrugged

"Yea but he usually grunts, comments or nodded but he didn't do anything!" Stiles exclaimed flailing his arms and ended up hitting his hand on a solid wall of Peter Hale. He turned around slowly to find Peter standing to close for comfort and he stumbled back next to Scott and Isaac with a squeak.

"Derek's emotions were turned off" Peter stated "Something happened and he asked, I simply just complied"

"No! You convinced him it was the only way!" Isaac exclaimed and Peter shrugged.

"Point is it was for the best" Peter stated "It can't be undone, only one person can" Everyone leaned in to hear "but if I told you that would take away the fun" They all groaned

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked and Peter turned his eyes to the teen.

"To help my nephew" Peter replied and he didn't sound like he was lying he actually meant it for once. They all just started back shocked Peter wanted to do something for someone that didn't involve his befit. With that Peter walked out and downstairs to his nephew.

"We need to come up with a plan" Erica stated and everyone nodded

(Flashback to what happened after Derek found Stiles and Lydia.)

"Just pretend I'm Derek" Lydia said and Stiles frowned

"No you're far too womanly and no just no Lydia" Stiles answered shaking his head

"Come on Stiles! I'm trying to help you out here" Lydia countered

"I should have never told you about Derek" Stiles groaned "If I kiss you will you stop bugging me"

"Yes use what I told you! Come on!" Lydia encouraged

"This is stupid" Stiles groaned and Lydia jabbed him in the side

"You need to learn how to kiss somewhere" Lydia countered just one peck and I'll shut up"

"Fine" he sighed and leaned into kiss the red head.

Stiles pulled away, only to find the hazel eyes he had dreamed about so many times. Derek's face was trained into emotionless features but his eyes looked full of sadness, anger and just plain misery. That the thing about Derek he could cover up his emotion of his face but his eyes gave everything away. Dread rushed through the teen watching the older werewolf look away and grab a bag.

"Derek?" Stiles asked, not sure what to say but before he could the dark haired man was out of there.

"OH MY GOD LYDIA!" Stiles freaked out, he was freaking out. The guy that he loved just walked in on seeing him kissing someone else. "He saw us! What are we going to do!? Now he thinks I still like you but I actually love him and I don't want him to and what about and oh my god " Stiles breathe came out in short pants as he was about to have a panic attack.

"Stiles you can explain this to him its okay" Lydia tried to calm him down but the panic attack was creeping its way up. "Go after him, I'm sure he'll understand"

"B-but you didn't see h-his eyes, h-he l-looked s-soo hurt and h-he w-will n-ever l-listen" Stiles stuttered his voice shacking

"Go after him and explain" Lydia demanded and Stiles shook his head

"N-n-n-no—o" Stiles stuttered and Lydia full out slapped him as hard as she could

"Pull yourself together if you want to get your man you have to pull yourself together" Lydia exclaimed and Stiles nodded claming down.

"Bitch" Stiles exclaimed "You slapped me!"

"Shut up and go" Lydia demanded and Stiles flailed about before grabbing his backpack and running after the brooding sourwolf but Derek had already gone

"That's fine I'll go to his house" Stiles said calmly and then he felt a females hand rest on his shoulder

"Feel like giving us a ride home" Erica asked sweetly and Stiles groaned. He whirled around, with a shout.

"You need bells" He exclaimed and he looked at the two betas grinning back at him "Come on" he sighed and walked to the jeep with they young werewolves.

"Can we get food?" Erica asked adjusting her lip gloss. "I'm starved"

"Yeah sure" Stiles sighed and headed towards the nearest McDonald's , that until he got a text from Scott reading 'Emergency come quick, Hal house' Stiles made a U-turn before barreling back towards the Hale house. When he got there he ran inside slamming the door, he stopped waiting to be yelled at of threaten but it never came just the sound of a page turning. He looked over and saw the Hale that haunted his dreams for years.

When Stiles found the hazel eyes that were reading, he searched them for anything but came up with nothing, his eyes were so…..

_Hollow_

**Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back yet again! Thanks for all of the reviews! I love to hear what you guys think! **

**Let the show go on…**

"Peter is so unhelpful" Scott muttered as they all sat down on the floor trying to think of what could turn him back.

"Maybe if we talk to Derek, we can figure something out" Boyd suggested

"Good idea Boyd" Erica said cheerfully with a sweet smile towards Boyd.

"Let's say things to him that piss him off!" Stiles exclaimed, flailing from his spot on the floor

"We can try to get something out of him!" Scott agreed

"Derek did say his anchor was angry so maybe it will bring him out of it" Isaac added, all the teens rose to go downstairs. Once they were down there they all sat around their Alpha staring at him. He just turned his page and kept reading.

"Hey sourwolf! Knock Knock" Stiles started the punch line of a joke with a slight grin on his face. Derek just kept on reading ignoring them. "Knock Knock" Stiles said louder and Derek looked up at him with those emotionless hazel eyes

"Who's there?" Derek asked his voice emotionless, not even a little irritated or anything. Stiles stared at him in shock, his voice was so empty.

"C-crab" Stiles stuttered staring at the Hazel eyes that once held so much emotion

"Crab who?" Derek asked no trace of emotion

"Crab your towel, we're going to the beach" Stiles replied, he plastered a grin on his face and chuckled a bit but Derek just looked down at his book and kept reading. Stiles frowned and looked at the others.

"Derek I forgot to tell you, I hit your car on the way in" Scott tried with a sheepish grin

"No you didn't" Derek replied again no emotion and he didn't even look up "My car is in the garage" Scott frowned and looked at Isaac this time

Isaac got up put on his shoes and went outside walking through mud and what not. He came back in and put his muddy feet on the couch. Derek didn't so much as flinch, he didn't even look up. He totally ignored the teen.

"Excuse me, I need some water" Erica said getting up and getting a glass of water before coming in and dropping the glass. "Oops" Erica puts a hand over her mouth and Derek just turns the page, unfazed.

"You guys are pathetic" Peter chuckled from the kitchen, washing a dish. Erica growled at him and they all just glared.

"What are you reading Derek?" Boyd asked leaning over, Derek just turned the page

"A book" Derek replied not looking up, his voice stone cold no emotion.

"What's it called?" Boyd tried again

"You can read" Derek replied turning the page. No angry, no sass, no nothing he was just saying empty words.

"That's it" Scott exclaimed before ripping the book out of Derek's hands. Derek just looked up at him blankly and reached out his hand.

"Give me the book back" Derek stated his voice hard and cold, no actually drive in his voice.

"No" Scott said ripping the book in half; Derek just sighed and got up. Everyone got hopeful that Derek was going to chuck Scott through the window or yell at him or something but he just walked over the book case and grabbed another book. He sat down and opened the book, to begin reading. Scott tried to grab this book but Derek dodged

"If no of you have anything useful to say to me then don't talk to me" Derek stated not even a hint of angry, as he began to read again. The pack all exchanged looks, how are they going to fix him.

"We are going to order pizza" Isaac said "What kind do you want?" Isaac asked looking at his alpha, who just kept reading.

"I don't care" He replied his voice still the same emotionless as before. Isaac sighed before walking out of the room with the rest of the pack. Peter smirked from the kitchen 'Derek only looked up at Stiles when he addressed him, all according to plan' Peter thought drying the dish and placing it into the cupboard.

"You know he is going to remember everything you did and he will be angry." Peter called after them and grabbed his keys to head out. "I'm heading out"

"Still don't care" Derek replied turning the page. Dereks mind wondered from the book and to today's events. The image of Stiles and Lydia kissing, he felt a tiny sting. His eyes glowed red and his neck started to hurt again. Derek shook the image out of his mind and focused on the book. 'No, don't feel' is what replayed in Derek's head. He felt the ice cover his heart again making him…..

_Hollow _

RXR!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

"Well that blew" Scott huffed rubbing his forehead "How are we going to turn him back?"

"We need to find some way, Derek always talks about his mother's books holding all this information" Isaac mentioned

"Yeah Derek showed me them once, when we were researching" Stiles piped up and Isaac, Erica and Boyd's eyes went wide

"Derek won't even tell me where they are" Erica said shocked "He trusted you and not me"

"Maybe it's because you're nosy" Stiles smirked but he was blushing a bit 'I'm the only one that Derek trusted enough to show' Stiles thought a fluttering feeling running through his chest.

"Are you blushing?!" Erica exclaimed leaning forward to look at Stiles who was now looking down

"No!" Stiles said back totally blushing; the entire pack knew Stiles was in love with Derek but Derek. Cause it was so fricking obvious.

"Okay let's stop teasing Stiles" Scott defended "Go read the books, when Derek gets back to normal and he finds out about us poking through his stuff he'll-"

"Rip your throat out with his teeth" Stiles finished "Yeah yeah I got it" Stiles got up from his place on Isaac's floor, walking to Derek's room. Stiles heart beat rose with every step he took, he creaked the door open poking his head inside. The only light in the room was the fading sun in the window. Stiles crept in, closing the door behind him, he walked over to the book case in Derek's room.

"Right, it opens" Stiles said pulling the book case out like a door, it swung open reveling a tiny room with books covering the walls. Stiles head almost touched the ceiling and it was only as wide as his body. Stiles ran his hands along some of the books scanning the titles. He came across a book labeled

"Hollow" Stiles read aloud and pulled he book out, flipping through it. He scanned the book, shut it and put it back in its place. He closed the book he turned around to find a wall of solid muscle. Derek looked down at him, eyes empty, face expressionless.

"Uh- uh Hey Derek" Stiles stuttered looking into the empty hazel eyes,

"Stiles" Derek said his voice drained of all emotion; Stiles flinched at the lack of emotion. "Did you need something?"

"Uh Yeah just wanted to check something out but I got it" Stiles said and Derek nodded stepping aside. Stiles was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned around to face Derek. Derek started back blankly at him; Stiles opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

"D-derek" Stiles stuttered, for some reason staring at those empty Hazel made tears form in his eyes, Derek's face changed for a glimmer of a moment h saw concern creep into his eyes but his eyes flashed red and they returned to being

_Hollow_

* * *

RXR!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Stiles stood there just staring at the emotionless alpha.

"Stiles" Derek answered staring back at the distressed human. Stiles shook his head and gave a sad smile. Stiles turned around and walked out of the room rushing back to Isaac's room. Derek shrugged before stepping into the bathroom to take a shower. Stiles ran into Isaac's room slamming the door behind him, flailing about. They all stared up at the human.

"Shut up" Stiles said "Anyway we have to find out what happened to cause him to cut off his emotions"

"Okay, Derek acted weird after he got my bag" Isaac stated "I don't know what happed though"

"The book said something about mates" Stiles remembered scratching his head "Only a mate can fix what was broken"

"Well how do we find his mate" Scott asked puzzled

"Peter knows" Boyd piped in "He looked like he knew"

"But he said we had to figure out ourselves" Erica added

"Maybe he'll give us a hint" Isaac said hopefully

"Maybe Derek knows who his mate is, I mean he has to" Stiles stated "When Derek and I were researching witches that one time, I came across Mates, it said the wolf will know" Stiles looked at his friends Isaac and Scott staring at each other and Erica and Boyd staring at each other

"Oh Nice guys" Stiles sighed "You all and your god damn wolfyness" They all looked up at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'll go find Peter" Isaac said getting up from his spot next to Scott, he walked out the door to find the older werewolf.

"Did anyone see Derek at the school?" Erica asked "Isaac said he looked upset after leaving the locker room to get his bag"

"Nope I was in detention" Scott admitted "Late for class again" Scott rubbed his neck sheepishly

"Erica and I were skating" Boyd said with a shrug "Haven't seen him since this morning" With that everyone looked at Stiles who was looking down at his hands.

"I saw him" Stiles mumbled that only a werewolf could have heard it

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?" Erica exclaimed

"What happened?" Scott asked

"I was in the locker room with Lydia" Stiles mumbled very quietly

"Why were you in the locker room with Lydia?" Boyd asked confused

"I went in to escape Lydia but she followed me inside" Stiles explained, he looked down embarrassed "we were talking about ….. someone and she wanted me to do something and practice on her"

"That doesn't make any sense" Erica exclaimed "explain in detail" Stiles flushed and averted his eyes. Stiles huffed out a fine.

"Lydia was teasing me about liking Derek and she told me to try kissing her like I would be kissing Derek and I ran into the locker room but she followed me and then I gave in and then Derek walked in and then I didn't know until he got the bag and then I called out to him but he just started at me and left. I knew something was wrong and I was freaking out but then she told me I could talk to him and then you and Boyd needed a ride and then Scott texted me and then I rushed here" Stiles exclaimed taking a mile a minute, Erica, Boyd and Scott had to listen really hard to listen to Stiles's rant

"Stiles we already knew about your feelings for Derek" Erica sighed rubbing her forehead "Hey Stiles do me a favor and go talk to DEREK, hey what are you going in here?"

"Pizza's here" Derek said bluntly and walked out of the room. Isaac almost hit Derek running into the room

"Sorry" He said before running in, he slammed the door behind him.

"Okay so apparently Peter said that a wolf that cannot be with its mate will slowly die seeing them with another the only way to save them is to turn off their emotions" Isaac explained "Peter gave me that but it wasn't helpful"

"Cutting off their link to their emotions will cut off the wolf" Scott said now getting it

"Making them" Boyd started but Stiles finished

"_Hollow"_

* * *

**RXR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews! I'll be updating as soon as I can and if you liked this story go check out my others! Now to the story!**

* * *

"Okay I'm not done okay!" Isaac huffed grabbing their attention again. "But cutting off the wolf is also very dangerous in itself. For one he could become a raging killer, kill himself out of stupidity, among other things! Plus his wolf will break out at one point! You can't cage it, and the mate has to "kiss away" what made them turn into an empty shell" Isaac finished panting

"Are you alright?" Scott asked concerned and Isaac just nodded sitting back down next to Scott. "I'm surprised Derek didn't know about the side effects before doing it"

"Oh he knew!" Isaac exclaimed, still panting from running all the way to the bar and back. "Did you know Peter drinks?"

"Again we need his mate" Stiles huffed

"Specking of which" Erica said looking at Stiles like he was prey "He saw you kissing Lydia so he turned off his emotions" Erica tapped her chin "And as Isaac said they only turn off their emotions when seeing their mate with someone else cause it will KILL them" Stiles slowly backed away from the advancing Erica.

"I-I can't be his mate! H-h doesn't even l-like me" Stiles stuttered and Erica just shook her head

"You know what go talk to him yourself!" Erica exclaimed throwing her hands up "You were the only one he looked at when we were talking to him"

"Can he talk to him after we eat dinner?" Scott asked as his tummy growled and Erica rolled her eyes nodding. Scott, Isaac, and Stiles jumped to their feet running down the wooden staircase. Boyd went over to Erica cupping her face and smiling.

"It's okay" Boyd said before kissing her lightly and walking out of the room.

"I swear" Erica muttered before running after the boys before they ate all of it. Downstairs Derek was washing a knife with his hands, in the soupy sink. The four boys were stuffing their faces but Stiles was watching Derek out of the corner of his eye.

"Is there even any left?" Erica asked opening the box to find 5 pieces left. She smiled looking over at Boyd "Thanks" He smiled back at her.

"Oh my god" Stiles exclaimed running over to Derek how had accidently sliced his hand open with a knife. Stiles grabbed his hand, examining the cut "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Derek looked at him with a blank expression, but when Stiles touched his hand his, his eyes filled with emotion. Stiles caught that and just started at his hazel eyes, the entire pack was staring. Then his eyes flashed red again, changing his eyes back to being the empty hazel eyes.

"It doesn't hurt" Derek said bluntly, looking at the teens amber eyes. Then a sharp pain went through his chest, it felt like something was trying to tear out of his body. Derek put a hand on his chest, gripping the counter for support.

"What the-?" He broke off in a scream of pain, falling to his knees. The pack jumped up rushing to his side. Stiles had taken his hand and was kneeing beside him

"DEREK!" Stiles exclaimed trying to find the source of pain.

"His wolf" Isaac said "It's trying to break out" Stiles eyes widened, looking down at the Alpha in pain. His eyes kept flashing red and his claws were digging into his own skin, blood seeping out of the wound.

"DO SOMETHING!" Stiles screamed at them tears rushing down his face at the sound of Derek's screams. Stiles looked back down at the Alpha who had opened his eyes for moment before another wave of pain set in, his eyes still remained…

_Hollow_

* * *

**RXR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! I love to know what you guys think of my story! Anyway let's get on with the story…**

* * *

"I don't know what to do!" Scott exclaimed, the pack watched helplessly as their Alpha screamed in pain.

"Stiles!" Isaac exclaimed "I have an idea" Stiles looked up at the beta with tears streaming down his face

"What is it?!" Stiles exclaimed

"Kiss Derek!" Isaac said and Stiles looked stunned "Maybe that's what Peter meant 'Kiss the pain away'" Stiles looked between the screaming Alpha and the scared Beta. "Just try it!" Isaac encouraged, Stiles nodded, looking back at the Alpha.

"I can't do it" Stiles said pulling back

"Stiles it will save him!" Erica yelled "Just try it!"

Stiles looked back at the older werewolf, his face constricted with pain. 'Please come back Derek' Stiles thought before leaning down and pressed his lips on Derek's. The screams stopped, Derek relaxed. Stiles pulled back to find Derek staring at him with red eyes. Then Derek screamed in pain again this time holding his neck, Derek felt his emotions knitting back together.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked and Derek looked up at him with a glare, holding his neck. The pain/ screaming stopped but it still hurt like hell.

"What besides the agonizing pain?" Derek remarked sarcastically, with a voice filled with emotion. Scott just grinned at him and Derek just glared at all of them but Stiles.

"I'm going to leave before you kill me" Isaac stated running out of the room, and the others followed not wanting to face Derek's wrath. Derek turned his attention back to Stiles who was smiling through tears at him. His glare softened. Tears poured from Stiles eyes as he launched himself into Derek's arms

"I'm so glad you're okay" Stiles sobbed "I thought I lost you!" Derek slowly wrapped his arms around the teen.

"It's okay, I'm okay" Derek soothed, Stiles held onto Derek like he was his lifeline

"Derek" Stile murmured into Derek's neck "I love you" Stiles whispered and Derek froze. Stiles pulled away only to be caught by Derek. Derek pulled him into a passionate kiss, after a few minutes of sucking face, Stiles pulled back for breath resting their foreheads together

"I-I love you to" Derek murmured looking into the teens eyes. "But what about Lydia?" Derek said frowning

"I was practicing on her as if it were you" Stiles admitted sheepishly and Derek arched a brow. "Shut up"

"I didn't say anything" Derek said with a smirk

"Yeah but your face did" Stiles uttered and pouted, Derek just chuckled at the teens foolishness. Stiles looked into the loving Hazel eyes that were no longer…

_Hollow_

* * *

**RXR! Tell me your thoughts! Should I keep writing? Should I end it right here? **


	8. Chapter 8

**I will be making a sequel to Hollow! If you want to know what happens after and what not, go follow the new story! I'll be uploading it later today! **

**The story line will be them together and just lots and lots of fluff and sweetness. **

**If you're lucky maybe some smut but I don't know! Find out, in the sequel! **

**Tell your thoughts on the idea! **


End file.
